


don't forget your daily meal

by MythologyPastry



Series: My Sprint Fics [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Prompt Fic, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Short, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Marinette thinks,wouldn't you make sure I would?"You know I would," Luka says roughly, and he presses an open-mouth kiss onto her neck, his tongue unrelenting against her skin. It'll bruise, like so many of his do.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Sprint Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	don't forget your daily meal

**Author's Note:**

> Do vampires count as fantasy? For the sake of this fic, I'm going to say they do.
> 
> Prompts: Fantasy AU, Back Hug

"Have you forgotten what being a vampire entails, dear Melody?"

Marinette's nose scrunches up as she processes the question, her hand tight around the steel handle of her knife as she chops up carrots for their meal. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mutters. "I'm just thinking about dinner."

"Sure," he says, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. His head settles on her shoulder, lips teasingly close to her neck, and she shivers at the feeling of his breath on her ear. Luka murmurs, "I can hear how you want to be dinner. Your thoughts are so loud."

"They are not," she protests, but it's futile because he starts to list the ways he could take her right then and there.

"My head between your thighs, which is tempting, I must admit. But, we did that just last week."

"You get hungry," Marinette whines. "It's not my fault." She tosses the carrots and onions in the slow cooker beside her, determined to ignore the eager ramblings of a enamored man.

"Then there's your body propped up against the kitchen table, with your legs spread." And he demonstrates by pushing his groin into her. Marinette lets out a quiet moan and fails to keep her thighs together. He knows her too well, but Luka relents with a chuckle. "But that would be dangerous, seeing as we're not at the table." He trails one hand down from her stomach to tease at her skirt, and she bites her lip as he snaps the elastic at the band.

"Ah, careful," he warns. "Your lips already get so bloody."

"Pervert," she snaps back playfully, a smile on her lips. "You're having some ideas of your own."

Without warning, he thrusts against her, and her teasing dies with a choked moan. "My dear Melody, you could not begin to imagine."

But she does, and she can hear his breath catch as he reads her thoughts without abandon. Her brain gets stuck on repeat on her most favorite fantasy as of late. They've only done it once, but she craves ropes tight around her wrists, and a vibrator deep in her cunt, and his cock in her mouth.

"Is that all?" But his voice is tense, and he's moved that roaming hand up to her chest, her shirt such an insignificant barrier between their skin. "Could you cum like that?"

Marinette thinks, _wouldn't you make sure I would?_

"You know I would," Luka says roughly, and he presses an open-mouth kiss onto her neck, his tongue unrelenting against her skin. It'll bruise, like so many of his do.

But she doesn't mind.

The vampire lets her go with a sigh, leaving one last, soft kiss under her ear, and he disappears to the bedroom while she finishes up. Marinette sets the timer on their meal after putting on the lid, and she washes the knife and cutting board with plenty of soap. She's not sure how bad food poisoning from raw beef is, but she's not taking chances. Luka barely eats normal food anyway, and she doesn't want to encourage him to be any pickier about his meals.

The vampire in question shouts from across the flat, "I heard that!"

"It's true," she says back. "It's not my fault you can't handle the truth."

There's no response, and she rolls her eyes as she goes to join him. The handcuffs are already secured to their bed, Luka standing by their dresser and looking at her with darkened eyes.

Marinette smiles and asks, "How do you want me?"

Luka shakes his head as he approaches. "I think the easier question is how do I not? I always want you, Mari." His hands settle on her hips as he dips down to brush their lips together, his mouth open with invitation. She takes the bait, careful to avoid his fangs as their tongues meet. Kissing Luka is always a risk worth taking, even if he's so careful, so patient, so loving with her.

She can feel the smirk growing on his face, and she taps his chest with a loose fist. He pulls away from her and lifts one hand to her cheeks, a large, calloused finger rubbing at the corner of her mouth. "You are so beautiful," Luka rumbles. "I can't wait to have you."

The edges of Marinette's eyes crinkle. "I bet you say that to all the girls you wanna eat."

He laughs and looks at her like she's the sun he orbits. "Too bad I only have one of those." He shakes his head. "It's a good thing I'm a musician and not a sumo wrestler."

Marinette thinks for a second that he's corny, and before he can respond, she's pulling him into another kiss.

_Fuck me?_

There's a low growl from his throat, and she gasps as he lifts her up like she's nothing.

"You're not heavy," he sasses. "I could carry you anywhere."

And to demonstrate said fact, Luka bounces her in his arms as she giggles. He doesn't have to step far until they reach the edges of their bed, and he places Marinette on her back, his arms trapping her on either side of her head.

His eyes flash as he sniffs. Marinette raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Luka looks ashamed for a second. "I can smell you," he admits, a rare blush on his face. "Can I taste you before the handcuffs?"

Wow, that's hot. _So you knew I wasn't wearing panties_ , she thinks.

He grins and slowly responds, "I had a very good idea."

"Oh." Luka chuckles before he makes his descent, trailing kisses down the open skin of her arms and that delicious sliver of exposed skin on her stomach that always tickles from his affections. The bed creaks as he drops to his knees in a prayer fit for such a being. This is his own personal worship.

But it's when he reaches the cotton above her thighs that her heartbeat pounds in her ears, and he exhales shakily, drunk on the sensation of her. "I love you, Marinette."

"I love you t- _oh my god_." Luka licks her from entrance to clit slowly, his thumbs spreading her lips to let all of her revealed just for him. At the end of one rather strong pull of his tongue, he switches his attentions to her clit entirely, sucking her clit with his lips.

Marinette paws at his hair, desperate whines coming out of her throat with no filter, her feet kicking up into the air with no target in sight. Luka presses a thick thumb into her, and she chokes on a gasp.

"That's it," he murmurs, but she's already pushing at the back of his head so he'll put his tongue back where it belongs.

"Luka," she begs. _"Luka!"_


End file.
